Arianna
I understand I'm different, but that doesn't make me any less of a person than you.' Background Alone in an ancient elven ruin, Arianna was found as an infant, her body stuck in stasis by unknown magic. It wasn't until Riannon and Aradaan had come across the baby that she had awoken for her death-like sleep and her ageing process began. Having been brought directly to Kaer Morhen, the inhabitants there quickly began to realize her rapid ageing, believing it to be some sort of magic within her. As she began to grow, her body and mind seemed to age a year every month, however stopping by the time she hit the age of twelve. While the reasoning was still a little strange and a mystery, Arianna hadn't seemed to notice and everyone soon seemed to let it go. It wasn't until years later that they realized she had a direct bloodline to Ciri, making her another child of the Elder Blood. The girl was a creation of Avallach, the elf previously held accountable for many issues in the past. Even so, Arianna was kept safe and protected at Kaer Morhen, where little to none knew of her existence. To keep her busy, her adoptive parents, Aradaan and Riannon, had began to train her in regards to magic and the abilities held by Witcher's. She's had a rather fair upbringing, but as she ages, unrest begins to grow within her. While other's would try to contain her and keep her in line, her eagerness only spreads. Personality and Behavior Arianna is nothing shy of being a rather different character. She tends to act as her conscience directs her with little regard for what others expect of her. She makes her own way, but she's kind and benevolent. The girl believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. She follows her own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Arianna indeed has had some run ins with trouble due to her kindness, however she is far from being an idiot. While intelligent as she might be, the only main personality flaw that's notable is her naive nature. Ari naturally see's the good that a person can have, but rules out the fact that not everyone wishes to act the same way as her, thus leading her to disappointment easily. While being her kind self, she's also not the type to outright judge a person. She believes that a person is entitled to enjoy what they like, regardless of what others might think. That being said, she tends to curse a lot and occasionally finds a reason to visit the nearest tavern to drink. As she sees it, those that are inebriated are less likely to judge a person and would join them instead. Occupation Arianna has no fixed occupation, however she is a Witcher in training. Occasionally, she will be found working jobs with her father or the other Witcher's of Kaer Morhen. She also tends to be found with her mother in the gardens, learning about apothecary and magic. Some might even spot her in the library or lab working on small projects of her own. Religious Beliefs Arianna has to set religious belief. She does not believe that there is a god watching out for people, but does happen to believe in some supernatural force. She doesn't think that everything strange and magical on the planet happens solely because of normal people. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions What are your character's ambitions? Are they personal or do they aspire towards a greater cause? Bonds '''Family Riannon Goldwin - After finding Arianna, Riannon was more than willing to raise the child as her own, quickly becoming her adoptive mother. The bond between the two was one that had grown quickly and inseparable. Most strangers would even assume Arianna and her were related due to the likeness in both characters. Growing up, there were days where their relationship might have been a rocky one, but it's like that with every mother and daughter. Ari didn't agree with her mother doting on her and protecting her as much as she did. Instead, she valued her own freedom and wished to do things as she wanted. Even so, past all of the arguments and rough patches of their relationship, Arianna would never ask for another person to be her mom. Deep down, she knows everything her mother had gone through and everything she did for the girl to have a peaceful life and that alone, she knows without a doubt of her mothers real love for her. Aradann - While slightly more reluctant than others, Aradann had took it upon himself to become the adoptive father of the young girl. It was a slow process at first, but Arianna is nothing shy from being just like him. The relationship between the two, much like with her and Riannon, is one that isn't easily broken. Now, with the girl being taught the ways of the Witcher, their relationship has only grown deeper. Arianna see's her father as an idol and follows closely in his footsteps, often to her mother's worry. Even so, if the girl isn't training in the courtyard or sitting through lessons with her mother, she is most likely seated right beside Aradaan. The two might also have their moments of bickering, but in the end she believes that his word is law. Growing up, she had always believed her father knew best and would follow him to the ends of the world if asked. Allies Enemies Appearance Abilities * Strength '- 6.5 * '''Stamina '- 9 * '''Speed - 7.5 * Agility - 8 * Reflexes - 7.5 * Intelligence - 9 * Magic '''- 9 * '''Stealth - 7 * Alchemy - 9 * Marksmanship - 8 * Swordsmanship -7 * Hand to Hand Combatant - 7.5 Equipment Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs